Serendipity
by PrettyOptimisticx
Summary: "..Because falling in love with him was unexpected. I wasn't looking for love-I avoided it at all costs. He just showed up and forced his way into my crumbling world. I didn't know I would fall for his charms. I tried not to, but he was my serendipity-My first unexpected love.." SASUSAKU


Hello loves! I'm back :3 Its summer and im extremly bored so I thought, why not write a story? So here you guys go, I hope you love it :)

Side Note: I made saskue's eyes blue ;)

It's scary to fall in love.

To let someone come into your world. To let them know all of your darkest secrets and biggest insecurities, Sworn to never escape thier lips. To let someone see you for you, including all your flawz and quirks. They know all the reasons why you laugh,smile, even cry. They know every single detail about you, including your love for singing in the shower and vanilla icing. They dont care that you're a little diffrent, they love you for it and praise it. They make you feel things you never had. The feeling of butterflies dancing in your stomache when they hold your hand or gently kiss your lips. The horrifying nerves and bliss experienced when you make love for the first time. The overwhelming amount of joy they can bring to you with a simple 'Goodmorning' text. The feeling of knowing you are loved.

What's even scarier is knowing it can all be ripped away from you. That one day the texts stop trying to hold your hand and the butterflies slowly fade away and are replaced with the bitter feeling of loneliness. And as you lay in bed you stay up all night wondering where the magic went, why they don't tickle you anymore or even hold your hand. You're left with your lungs feeling like they will give out, feeling it getting harder and harder to breathe. You're not laughing anymore. You're not smiling anymore. Instead your face is covered with tear stained tracks wondering why they dont love you anymore, where you went wrong.

This is why I refuse to fall in love. After watching my peers fall in and out of love and my parent's bitter divorce, I have decided its safer to stay single, it will save me the time and heartbreak they endoured.

In my nineteen years of living, I have always been able to waver guys away from me. I learned to accept the compliments they give, ignore the annoying pickup lines and politely reject them. I could carry my own. I didn't need a man to know i'm beautiful and have a high self- esteem, I could do it myself, all on my own.

It was currently nine pm and time for my night shift at 'Albertos' to begin- my shitty part time job as a waitress at rundown mexican was old fashioned and violated the health codes, but had tolerable food and gave me a paycheck that could pay the bills to my small apartment. As much as I hate my job, this was my favorite shift. Since 'Albertos' is a twenty-four hour resteraunt, my shift ends at four am. So I get to watch the population of our smalltown in Whitter stumble in high as kites or drunk off of their asses (Occasionally,both) come in with the munchies. Rarely is anyone ever sober.

I parked in my employee parking space and stepped out and locked my car. Not that anyone would want to steal it, because it's a piece of old shit. I groaned as I walked inside and walked to the back to grab my oh so flattering green apron and notepad and pen.

"Sakura, you have section one, hurry and assist them." Someone yelled from the hostess desk.

I ran out and greeted Ino, a hopeful seventeen year old saving up cash working in this dump to become a fulltime model. She had the looks and body to be a Victoria Secret Angel and the personality to brighten anybodys day. But she was stuck here, few more months and she'll be gone and on her way to fufill her dreams and walk the runway in every country.

"Hey Ino" I said flashing a small smile.

"Hey Sakura" she replied. "Look at what the cat dragged in tonight." She said glancing over at table two.

I followed her gaze and found a man. He was sitting in a booth with his head resting onto the table. He had black shoulder-length hair layed out all over the table, covering all of his face. Probably asleep. Across from him sat a girl, who looked like she just worked her corner and needed a short break. Her makeup was runed down, with eyeliner and mascara blurred around her eyes and onto her cheeks. I wonder if she's been crying. Her clothes were the farthest from modest. Her shirt was so low cut and translucent, you could see her neon pink pushup bra bursting with her fake clevage. Her bright red pumps were almost six inches.

How does she walk in those..I would fall and break my ankle.

I walked over to my section and over to the table where the two sat. I graced my tired face with a smile and stood in front of them

"Hi, what can I start you off with?" The male looked up, his eyes were a shocking blue, the perfect shade to go with his black hair. He looked right through me,I suddenly started to feel extremly self-concious, Something i've never wanted to feel.

"We'll have water... Sak-ku-ra." He replied smiling up at me playfully. I was going to ask how he knew my name, but wanted to slap myself remembering I had a name tag.

"Cool, I'll bring those in a sec." I said quickly turning around into another waiter with chips and salsa. I fell back feeling cool liquid and hot chips spill all over me.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura I'm so so-" Ino stammerd, until she was cut off.

"Hey you okay?" I looked up to find blue eyes fixated onto me. He grabbed my arm and lifted me up as if I was wightless. "Hey you okay?" He asked again. "You just got doused in salsa." He said laughing a bit. I looked over at the table, the girl he was with earlier had vanished.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Ino asked me. I put up my hand to my face, rubbing off some chip crumbs that crumbled on my cheek.

"It's fine, dont worry about it." I told her giving her a fake smile.

"Uhm,Excuse me..." I said blushing a bit, yanking my arm out of his grasp and walking towards the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and saw stains all over my apron and a bit on my pants. I sighed seeing it also get into my long, bubblegum pink hair. Well now I reek of spices and look dreadful.I decided to just take the day off, not much I can do in wet clothes that smell of salsa anyway.

I washed water over my pale face and got the salt out of my green orbs. I walked out the ladies room only to be confronted by blue eyes.

"Stalker?" I asked. Shit! I can't believe I said that to a customer! But surprisingly he laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were okay." I nodded and walked around him."Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm going now, Abby will be your server."

I walked over to the hostess desk and talked with my manager about leaving. Thankfully he agreed to let me off for the night. I walked back to the back room and threw the stained apron onto the clothing rack and made my way outside and into the parking lot.

"Hey-" a familiar voice yelled. I spun around and looked over to see Eyes.

Oh..great.

"Why you leaving so early babe?" he asked.

"Uhm, first of all- i'm not your babe second of all-"

"You could be" he replied winking with those grogeous eyes.

No, not gorgeous.

Average. He winked with average eyes and rudely cut me off.

"No, I can't and won't" I replied annoyed and turned back around, fumbling to put my keys into the car lock.

"You're fiery" He said smirking. "Almost as fiery as that hot salsa all over you..I like you Sakura" He continued, laughing at his own joke.

"Well I don't like you." I replied in the harshest tone I could voice.

He obviously wouldn't take the hint that I did not want him around. I finally opend the door to have it immediatly slammed. He moved infront of the driver's door and crossed his arms and flashed a white toothed smile-a nice, black piercing on the corner of his mouth wrapped around his bottom lip. A lip ring.

He chuckled, "Like it?" He asked licking the ring. I flushed. Had I really been looking at it that long?

"No." I said moving him aside and stepping into the car. He laughed.

I put the keys into the hole to start the engine, but nothing happend. It started, then stopped. Fucking great.

I looked through the window to see him still standing there and smiling, he walked over and tapped onto the glass.

Annoyed, I rolled down my window.

"What.." I asked. "Look like you need a ride princess." He said smirking and opend my door. I stepped out, I did need a ride. But no way in hell was it going to be from him.

I grabbed my purse and shut and locked the door. Ignoring -Eyes, I started walking over to the bus station. One should be here in a few minutes anyway.

I sat down on the bench and took out my phone."Hey babe"

I looked in the corner of my eye to see the stalker again.

"Don't you wanna know my name?" He asked. I glared at him, "No." He smiled. "It's Sasuke babe."

"Dont care." I mumbled, trying to stay focused on my phone.

When suddenly it was snatched from my hands.

"Whatch'ya looking at?" He asked innocent looking through my phone. I got up and tried to snatch it back, "Give it back!" I yelled annoyed. He held it high above his head, making it impossible for me to get. He towered me, I was only 5'4.

"I'll give it back if you agree to go on a date with me." He said smirking. I flushed a deep red.

A..D-date-No. No, no,no, no.

No way in hell.

"No." I grumbled coming to my sences.

"Aw, come on,It will be fun. If you dont like it, I will never talk to you again." He said seriously.

Maybe I could, I mean it cant be that bad. He was attractive-

No. He's not. He's just a guy who wants to get into your pants.

"The answer is still no chicken head." I said. He frowned. "Then you leave me no choice.. if you ever want to see your precious phone again princess, you will follow me." And with my phone in his hand he took off running down the street.

Wait what.

I grabbed my purse and took of runnning as fast as my short legs could carry me.

After a few meters, I stopped to catch my past me blurred the bus.

Great, now I have no ride home.

"Look like you missed your ride" Sasuke said with that stupid smirk plastered onto his face.

"Give me my phone so I can go home." I demanded. "Not until you go on a date with me" He smiled gesturing to the pizzaria across the street.

"C'monnn, it'll be fun, I promise." He whined flashing his big blue eyes.

I glared at him. "Fine." I replied coldly, he beamed. "Wonderful."

If he wanted a date, this was going to be the worst date of his life.

PLEASEEEE review3 I will love you forever ;) Night guys!


End file.
